


What is Love?

by TreesAndCheese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Driscription of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesAndCheese/pseuds/TreesAndCheese
Summary: Just a cute little thing about love. pairings: Canada/Russia, America/England, and Italy/Germany. (Reposted from Fanfiction. net account)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the process of shifting the stuff i wrote back in high school to this site. this is a cute lil ficlet. enjoy.

_Love is hope for the future._

Matthew smiled slightly as he reached to grab hold of Ivan's hand. The two of them held each other close as they watched to snow fall a few feet away. They both sighed in happiness as they sat on Matthew's porch swing. He was still unused to being seen and loved. They both were. He was hopeful that everything would just get better and better. Now that they had each other they felt like they could take on the world. Now that they had someone to hold they know what bliss is. To them, the future seems bright.

Matthew blushed as Ivan moved to hold him closer. They watched each flake with hopeful purple eyes. They sighed happily, ready for whatever came their way. For once, the world seemed full of hope.

_Love is accepting the past._

Alfred watched in awe as the multi-color lights sparkled across the sky. He barely flinched when the loud boom followed soon after. They were definitely Alfred's favorite part of his birthday celebration. Arthur, on the other hand, was fighting down tears. He broke out of Alfred's hold- who still hadn't let go from when he dragged Arthur out onto the porch to see the fireworks.

Arthur dashed into the house and cowered behind the couch sobbing. Alfred followed cautiously. The red and white flashes in the sky lighted his face. Another boom and Author whimpered and mumbles something that sounded an awful lot like “Please, no. Don't make me. I don't want to.”

Alfred walked over and crouched next to him. The sight of Arthur's tear rimed eyes was terrible.

"It sounds…so much...like cannons…" Arthur looked away for a few minutes. Finally he said, "I didn't want to fight you. It hurt so much." Alfred rubbed his back and did his best to comfort him. They knew they couldn't undo what had happened, but they could learn to accept it and move forward.

_Love is balance._

Ludwig looked over at the grinning Italian. They sat on the couch. They had an interesting day, yet it felt no different then every one of the other days in the year. Today, though, he had not worked the entire day but was instead dragged away from his desk the moment he admitted he had more then caught up on his work. It's not his fault he wanted to be ahead.

The enthusiastic brunet had dragged him all around town. They hadn't really done anything of importance, really. Mostly they looked at cats. There were lots of them on one street, all different kinds gathered together. If he didn't know better he would have said they were arguing about something. Except for a few- the one that was sleeping and the one that was chasing a butterfly; he secretly named that one Feli. Then they when out for pasta. Then gelato. Then Feliciano HAD to buy chocolate. They spent the entire afternoon and evening running around town looking at various things.

It was a fairly normal day, but it had balance, something they both had been without for to long.

_Love is helping each other through tough times._

Matthew ran into his living room in a rush once he heard his front door slam. Ivan stood with his back pressed against the door clutching his pipe. He stood for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Then Matthew smiled and lowered the spatula he was wielding and brought his hand up to stifle the giggles that were escaping.

"That girl is insane." Ivan stated breathily before sinking to the floor. He pouted at the other's giggles.

"Did you lose her?" Matthew asked once his laughter died down a bit.

"Da. Somewhere near D.C. Your brother might be paid little visit from my sister. Oops. How sad." Ivan slowly let the stress leave his body.

Running away from his sister was tiring work. He was glad she didn't know where Matthew’s house was. It was the perfect hiding spot, sometimes there were even pancakes! Plus, he got to spend time with his precious Matvey.

Matthew smiled before helping him up off the floor. He locked the door and helped Ivan over to the kitchen.

"I was in the middle of making pancakes. Do you want any?" Matthew plopped Ivan down at the kitchen table and went back to his cooking, expertly flipping the pancakes that were already on the stove.

"Da!" Ivan said happily. He had loved those pancakes since the first time Matthew had made them for him.

"Hungry." Came a little voice from the doorway.

"Aw, don't worry Kumanazgul, I'm making pancakes." Matthew cooed as Ivan scooped him off the floor to sit him on his lap.

"Who?" Kumajiru said while yawning cutely.

"I'm Canada and that's Russia." Matthew used his spatula to point at them in turn.

"Oh." Kuma then lay down to take a short nap as Ivan petted his fur contently.

Ivan felt happy for the first time in months. He always felt better around the Canadian. He closed his eyes as he listened to Matthew sing part of a song.

The wind blows softly over the waves of sunshine.

I am yours and you will always be mine.

Lets hold each other as snow drifts down.

I know your love will always be around.

And I am happy.

(ORIGINAL AUTHOR’S NOTE FROM FIRST POSTING) (I haven’t yet transferred Attack of the Plot Bunnies over from my fanfiction account.

**Author's note- This is the first story I posted, but not the first I've written. That one has more chapters and was posted. It's called "Attack of the Plot Bunnies" feel free to read and review.**

**Also, Kuma-Nazgul is my favorite name I made up for Kuma-chan. ^_^**

**If you liked this please review. Please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But I did write the song bit!**

**Tons-o-luv,**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
